1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trailer dolly apparatus wherein the same permits ease of mobile movement of a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently, it is desired by individuals to reposition trailers and the like. To effect such, the tow vehicle, such as a car, truck, and the like, must be secured to the trailer. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a dolly structure arranged for ease of manipulation and displacement relative to the trailer for mounting the trailer thereto.
Prior art trailer coupling and mounting structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,497 to Gentry, as well as a tractor-trailer interconnection as set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,552 to Sheine.
A storage dolly for supporting a forward end of a wrecked automobile during towing for storage beneath a towing vehicle is set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,237 to Schaedler.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved trailer dolly apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in manipulation of the trailer structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.